Desde pequeña
by paolita201521
Summary: Quinn es una jovencita con un "secreto" que no quiere mostrar, totalmente timida y retraida, Rachel, toda una diva. Que pasara cuando ambos mundos se junten?
1. Todo así empezó

Desde pequeña, Quinn supo que era diferente, pero eso no la hacia sentirse mal, hasta que accidentalmente una pequeña morenita de ojos cafes descubrió su secreto e impulso a una timida rubia a confesar lo que ella consideraba su mayor secreto.

Rachel Berry era la alumna mas destacada del Mckinley, con una fama excepcional. Lo tenia todo: era líder del glee club, el mas importante en la escala escolar, tenia al chico perfecto, Finn Hudson quien desde siempre tuvo un enamoramiento con ella hasta que consiguió que la diva le haga caso; sus padres le adoraban, no podía tener mayor felicidad en el mundo, pero aun asi ella se sentía sola, tan sola como la chica rubia a la que todos los días lanzaban slushies en el cuerpo.

Quinn Fabray era la típica nerd que no tenia con quien ayudarse, siempre se le veía sola y si no empapada en la horrible bebida que ella tanto detestaba; pero mas que eso odiaba volver a su inmensa mansión casi siempre vacia, solo su padre estaba cerca, el era quien le quería y cuidaba, sabia de su condición y siempre la acepto, su madre, por el contrario la abandono apenas con 4 años de edad. Quinn siempre tuvo una vida complicada, no por el dinero, pero si por su inocente forma de ser.

Cierta mañana, iba Quinn a su clase de gimnasia cuando iba una Rachel acompañada del bobo de su novio, pero que no podía dejar de ver a la rubia que pasaba rápidamente.

Rachel decidio que descubriría quien era la rubita y se acercaría a gastarle una broma pesada. Ella tenia una hora libre y la utilizaría en seguir a la rarita ayudada por la gran Santana Lopez, amiga suya desde pequeña. Entre la dos idearon un plan para que la joven cayese en la broma.

Santana compartia clase con Quinn y decidio molestarla en las duchas, mientras Rachel lo veía todo desde una esquina de las duchas.

Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una tonta rubiecita a punto de bañarse?

No te he hecho nada, por favor déjame tranquila, te dare lo que pidas, pero déjame

Uhmmm, déjame pensarlo, sabes, seria mejor ahorrar agua, quiero que te bañes conmigo.

¿Qué, estas loca acaso?, eso es imposible, déjame por favor

Santana se divertia de lo lindo viendo como de roja se ponía la otra chica al verla desnudarse frente a ella, a lo que Quinn salio corriendo sin percatarse de Rachel, ambas cayeron al suelo, Rachel cayo encima de la rubia quien asustada tuvo un "problemita"

Pero que diablos?

Yo-yo lo siento, d-debo irme

Nooo, no te iras, yo he sentido algo ahí- señalando sus partes intimas

Es su imaginación señorita Berry, en- n serio, te-tengo que irme

No te vas a ir…

Quinn, soy Quinn

Lindo nombre eh, pero bueno, parate y bajate los pantalones.

¿Qué?, no lo hare

Oh, si lo haras o quieres que lo haga por ti?- le decía un tanto seductora

Quinn sin darse cuenta había retrocedido hasta sentirse acorralada contra uno de los lockers, lo que Rachel aprovechó para pegarse mas a la rubia y tocarla un poco. Poco a poco fue bajando su mano por el torso de la joven sin detenerse siquiera cuando casi llega a la parte baja le dice:

Puedes pedirme que pare si quieres que me detenga, pero la verdad es que no lo haré

Por favor, déjame, no lo hagas, te lo suplico, hare lo que pidas, por piedad.

Muy tarde…

Asi fue como Rachel palidecio al darse cuenta del secreto de la timida rubia que sonrojada miraba a la morena totalmente fuera de si, Rachel no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al cuerpo de la otra chica y besarla, si!, le beso y sintió como si fuegos artificiales hubiesen explotado en su interior, Quinn no pudo resistirse y respondio al beso sintiéndose de pronto completa, pero un atisbo de cordura la golpeo y salio huyendo.

Rachel decidio que esa rubia seria suya, pero que haría con Finn?

Una semana mas tarde, Santana abordo a Quinn, la latina tuvo que reconocer que la chica era muy tierna y dulce, conocio un poco mas a la joven, cosas sobre la familia de esta y otros pormenores que no imagino jamas de Quinn.

Wow rubia, tu vida si que ha sido complicada

La verdad es que si, pero no me quejo, amo a mi padre y el a mi, no nos importa tener mucho dinero, solo velamos el uno por el otro…

Y es por eso que te aislas de todos?, con lo guapa que eres podrias estar en lo mas alto de esta pocilga.

Realmente no me importa eso, yo solo quiero ser normal…

Si, si, lo que digas, oye, puedo ver que tan grande es lo que llevas ahí abajo?

Que?, no!

Ya pues, mira Quinn, me caes realmente bien y no quiero arruinarlo contigo, yo ya te hable de mi "secreto", ahora muéstrame el tuyo.

Asi Quinn accedió y le mostro a una sorprendida Santana lo que tanto guardaba, la latina la abrazo y le prometio jamas separarse de ella.


	2. Recuerdos y Rusell

Finn Hudson era el "novio" de Rachel, un tonto sin cerebro y sin nada bueno que brindar a la sociedad, además de ser fácil de engañar; al menos eso hacia creer a todos en la escuela, pero Finn sabia muy bien como ocultar sus pensamientos tras la fachada de tonto que todos veian. El había estado muy cerca del lugar donde Rachel besó a la rubia y lo vio todo, pero prefirió callar; lo único que quería era el dinero de la rubia, ya que el si la conocía pues era su vecina.

Por su parte, Quinn se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido durante esa semana.

Diablos, esto es lo mas raro que me ha pasado en la vida, ¡Rachel Berry me besó!, además de descubrirme….pero ¿ahora que hago con eso?.

Asi pensaba la rubia y decidio hablarlo con su padre, cuando llego a sus brazos se derrumbo y empezó a llorar

Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, nadie te puede lastimar, estamos juntos en esto, te amo hija.

Gracias papa, no sabes cuanto me tranquilizan tus palabras.

Pero ahora dime hija, ¿te gustó el beso?

No puedo mentir papa, fue tan increíble, aunque sali corriendo de miedo, pero, papa, ¿no te molesta que haya besado a una chica?

Hija, escúchame con atención, cuando tu naciste yo supe que serias especial, serias la luz de mis ojos y lo eres, hoy eres una linda jovencita con un don de la naturaleza que estoy seguro esta lista para recibir y dar amor, no te niegues la oportunidad, si esa chica decide conquistarte y tu le abres el corazón pues siente Quinn, no escondas tus sentimientos jamas hija, jamas.

Papa, gracias por siempre estar conmigo, te quiero y aunque no se porque mama nos dejo no le guardo rencor, igual que tu, los amo a los dos y estoy orgullosa de quien soy, por ti papa.

Bueno, dejemos el drama pequeña y vamos a la camita, mañana tienes escuela.

Si señor, vamos!.

Una noche mas pasaba y Quinn no lograba dormir, recuerdos de lo sucedido volvían a su mente y la calidez de esos labios contra los suyos realmente la ponían algo "emocionada", pero prefirió leer un poco para despejarse. Rachel por su parte solo ideaba la manera de acercarse a la rubia, quería conquistarla a como de lugar, pero tenia que tramar la coartada perfecta y como un flash de inspiración encontró la idea perfecta.


	3. Un helado y la foto

Quinn amaba la fotografía, desde que tuvo su primera cámara entre las manos jamas abandono su lente y cualquier lugar u objeto eran geniales para su atención; nunca sospecharía que en mitad del parque central de Lima apareciera nada mas y nada menos que Rachel con una cámara idéntica a la suya.

Quinn, que sorpresa verte por aquí, la ultima vez saliste corriendo de mi.

Eh-h bu-bueno, yo…eh, si, lo siento- dijo la rubia muy sonrojada.

¿Sabes que te ves muy linda con toda esta timidez que llevas encima?

Pues no, pero gracias por el cumplido.

No es nada, realmente quería pedirte un favor.

¿De que se trata?

La verdad es que quisiera retratarte en una fotografía, no se si sueno desesperada, pero hay algo en ti que me gusta Quinn.

Ehm, yo, bueno, es una foto nada mas, verdad

Por supuesto y una invitación para disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar, ¿me aceptas un helado?

¡helados!, esta bien, acepto la invitación.

Asi ambas se dirigieron a la heladería del lugar, pidieron conos de fresa con chispas de chocolate y otro de lúcuma con toques de menta, se sentaron a platicar de todo un poco, realmente las dos tenían mucha química.

Jajajaja, Rachel, eres muy divertida, gracias por esta…oh por Dios, mira la hora que es!

Cierto! Es tardísimo, mejor será que nos vayamos, mis padres me mataran.

Si, vámonos, vives cerca?

A dos cuadras de aquí, y tu?

Yo un poco mas lejos, pero te acompaño, mi papa sabrá entender.

Pero no es peligroso para ti, no quiero que te pase nada malo por favor, me importas mucho.

Tranquila, estare bien, vamos.

Casa Berry

Y hemos llegado, gracias por la compañía Quinn

No hay de que, realmente me divertí y me gustaría repetir esta tarde en otro momento

Yo también Quinn, pero..- ni bien se dio la vuelta besó nuevamente a la rubia quien ahora si correspondia el beso, se besaron hasta que no hubo mas aire y se tuvieron que separar.

Wow, yo, eh, disculpa, yo no debi…

Tranquila, yo lo quise asi, y te lo agradezco, besas muy bien, pero debo reconocer que tienes que trabajar un poco en tus emociones, alguien ya quiere despertar, jajaja.

Oh rayos, perdóname, no fue mi intención incomodarte.

Tranquila, de cierto modo me siento orgullosa de provocar esas reacciones en ti, eres adorable…

Rachel, tengo que preguntarte algo; ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? ¿Dónde queda Finn en todo esto?, no niego que me gustas, de verdad, me gustas, pero sabes como soy , un bicho raro que no se relaciona y tengo miedo.

Quinn, quizá deberías dejar que todos conozcan este lado sensible, divertido y gracioso que tienes, eres un encanto, cualquier chico o chica estaría detrás de ti si supieran lo que llevas dentro.

Supongo que si, buenas noches Rach.

Hasta mañana Quinn, descansa.

Quinn iba de regreso a su casa, pensando en las cosas que Rachel le dijo y como evadio el tema de Finn, se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero haría caso a su padre, se dejaría enamorar por quien la quisiera de verdada.


	4. ¿Quinn?

El tiempo empezó a pasar, Quinn y Rachel se frecuentaban un poco mas, pero la morena no dejaba de verse con Finn.

F: Rachel, cada dia estas mejor eh…

R: Gracias bebe, pero sabes que eso no me convencerá de irme ahora, quedé de verme con Quinn, ya sabes, tengo que seguir siendo la "amiga perfecta"…

F: Jajaja, tu si que eres cruel, todo sea por su dinero no?...

R:Tu lo has dicho cariño, nos vemos…

Mientras tanto Quinn solo podía sonreir como boba recordando los besos que Rachel le había dado.

S: hey rubia, seguro estas pensando en Berry no?

Q: ho-hola San, la verdad es que si…pero hay algo en mi interior que me dice que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella, tengo miedo de que se aburra de mi y me deje de lado.

S: bueno, con la enana nunca se sabe, pero ahora la veo esforzándose por estar contigo, aunque aun no me cuadra porque el costal de papas que es Finnepto no la deja en paz.

Q: yo tampoco lo se y quizá eso es lo que me asusta.

S: vamos rubia, ánimo, que seas un poco friky no te quita tu encanto.

Y como revelación divina, Quinn supo lo que debía hacer…

R: donde diablos esta esta rubia?

B: hola Rachie, que haciendo?

R: ah, bueno Britt, estoy esperando a que aparezca Quinn, de casualidad la viste?

B: no Rach, pero lo que si vi fue a una rubia despampanante con aire de diosa caminando a la entrada del colegio, iba con San (decía esto ultimo un poco triste)

R: asi que una super rubia no?, pues vamos a conocerla..

Q: estas segura que me veo bien con esto?

S: ah rubia, si mi corazón no estuviera ocupado te pediría que me hagas tuya ahora mismo, estas tan caliente como el condenado infierno…

Q: gracias San, es hora de mostrar a mi nuevo yo!

Una rubia enfundada en unos pantalones jeans pegados al cuerpo que moldeaban perfectamente su figura, una blusa roja de gasa que se ajustaba a su generoso escote que dejaba ver un precioso torso y una chaqueta fina negra eran el atuendo que acompañaba a la nueva Quinn Fabray, quien ahora si se sentía confiada para conquistar al "amor de su vida"

Kitty: oh por Dios!, quien es ella?, esta buenísima!

Marley: no lo puedo creer, esta impresionante!

Puck: realmente esta caliente la nerd

Y asi muchos comentarios se hicieron sonar por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que Rachel la vio:

R: Dios, me va a dar un infarto!, es que no lo puedo creer!

B: te dije que la rubia estaba espectacular

R: Britt, te has dado cuenta que la rubia es Quinn?

B: Quinn?, no creo, aunque sus ojos son….oh diablos!, si es Quinn!, esta genial…

Mientras Quinn comenzaba a acercarse a la morena que la miraba con la boca abierta.

Q: hola Rach

R: ho-hola nena, es-estas increíble, te quedan geniales esos pantalones

Q: gracias, no sabia si te gustaría este cambio…

R: que dices?, me encanta- se acerca a su oído y le susurra- realmente dejaría que me hagas tuya en este preciso instante.

Q: pe-pero que dices?-mientras un bulto se empezaba a notar en los pantalones- no seria correcto…

R: adoro tu inocencia pero quiero que la pierdas conmigo, realmente te deseo- todo esto lo decía con una voz sumamente sexual.

A lo lejos Finn veía toda la escena algo incómodo, pero tranquilo pues sabia que para Rachel todo esto era un juego y al final siempre volvia a sus brazos como la noche anterior.


	5. Las mentiras crecen

El tiempo seguía su curso pero las mentiras crecían mas y mas, cualquiera diría que enamorarse es fácil cuando tienes a la persona correcta, pero que haces cuando tu persona tiene a alguien mas y tu no lo sabes…

R: cariño, llevamos un año de estar juntas, yo creo que ya es momento de dar el siguiente paso…

Q: estas segura Rach?, mira yo te amo, es decir, te adoro, pero las dos sabemos que soy algo grande y te podría lastimar, además aun siento que no estoy lista para hacerlo…

R: claro, lo que pasa es que tu no me amas como dices, Quinn, yo te deseo, me muero por hacerte el amor, por sentirte, te necesito en mi interior- le dice mientras coge la mano de la rubia y la lleva a su centro totalmente húmedo- acaso no lo sientes?

Q: Ra-ach, claro qu-que lo siento, p-pero yo…

R: amor, solo déjate llevar…

Q: amor, no se si es corr….ahhh

Y asi Rachel comenzó a besar a la rubia por el cuello, le empezó a desabotonar la blusa dejándola con el torso casi desnudo, Quinn no sabia que hacer, era su primera vez, quería detener lo que pasaba pero se sentía tan bien…

Q: Rach…no…

R: no voy a parar, te deseo demasiado que me duele…- le dijo mientras jugaba con su marcado abdomen…

Rachel tiro a la rubia sobre la cama, luego se sento a horcajadas sobre su sexo y empezó a moverse lento y suave, mientras la rubia solo era un cumulo de gemidos timidos…

La rubia empezó a necesitar mas contacto y cambio las posiciones dejando a la morena debajo.

Q: estas segura que quieres esto?

R: mas segura que nunca, te quiero a ti

Q: oh Rach…

Asi Quinn empezó a despojarla de su ropa hasta que quedo completamente desnuda ante ella, no sabia que hacer ni que decir…

R: déjame enseñarte, hagamoslo juntas si?

La rubia solo se dejaba hacer, Rachel le quito los pantalones y pudo ver la gran erección de la joven a través de sus boxers, se agacho a la altura de estos y se los quito, dejándola en igualdad de condiciones a ella.

R: amor, si que es realmente grande cuando lo ves asi…

Q: Rach, me da vergüenza, no lo mires asi…

R: cariño, que pasaría si yo hago esto?

Q: ahhhhh…Rach…dios, sigue, sigue…

Rachel había bajado hasta tomar el miembro de la rubia con sus labios, lo lubrico y lo saboreo, Quinn estaba en el cielo, cuando sintió la ausencia de la boca de la morocha pero entonces sintió mucha humedad en su glande.

Q: Rach, que haces?

R: amor, es hora de unirnos como debemos, te amo y te cuidare, lo prometo.

Asi Rachel se poso sobre Quinn y guio el miembro de esta a su entrada, empujando sus pliegues suavemente mientras iba empalándose poco a poco para acostumbrarse al tamaño de la rubia…

R: oh dios!, Quiiiiiiin…..

Q: estas bien?, oh dios mio, eres muy estrecha….te sientes muy bien y caliente

R: esto- golpe- provocas- golpe- en- golpe- mi….

Q: dios Rach, me vas a matar….

Quinn sintió que no era suficiente, con Rachel encima giro en la cama, la puso debajo y empezó a empujar despacio en la morena, dentro , fuera, dentro, fuera mientras tomaba mas fuerza…

R: ahhh, si, sigue, mas fuerte….asi…mmmmm…amor…

Q: me excitas demasiado, asi te gusta eh?

R: siiii, quiero maaaas

Q: te amo Rachel

R: y yo a ti Quinn….

Poco mas duraron cuando el inminente orgasmo las golpeo a las dos juntas, Quinn se desplomo sobre Rachel, aun con su miembro adentro, la morena se sentía plena, en su mente recordaba sus encuentros con Finn y nunca se había sentido tan plena, tan llena como ahora, pero sabia que era un juego, a quien ella amaba era a Finn, Quinn solo era un reto que ya casi había cumplido.


	6. Un paso adelante

La escuela acabo llevandose a una latina enamorada de una alta rubia de ojos azules quien era su perdición, por otro lado las chicas decidieron que era momento de hacer publica y formal su relación

Casa Fabray

Q: papa, tengo algo que contarte…

Ru: hija, ven un momento a la sala por favor

Q: que pasa pa….

J: hola Quinn

Q: papa ella es…

Ru: si hija, es tu madre….

Casa Berry

R: papis, hoy invite a cenar a Quinn y su padre a la casa, hay algo importante que queremos decirles

L: genial mi estrella, no hay problema

H: yo ire por un vino de la bodega para celebrar a los invitados…

R: son lo máximo, los amo

L,H: nosotros a ti princesa.

Casa Fabray

Q: porque nos dejaste mama!, yo te necesitaba!

J: cariño, perdóname, fui débil y tuve miedo si?, no me sentía capaz para darte el amor que tu necesitabas, y ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado. Lo siento pequeña. Rusell, yo jamas te olvide, es cierto que fui inmadura e inconsciente, pero jamas deje de amarte, siempre los segui, lo buscaba y lloraba por ser cobarde, porque en verdad los necesitaba, perdónenme por favor.

Ru: Judy, sabes, en todos estos años que han pasado no ha habido noche en que no pidiera que vuelvas a mi vida, nunca deje de amarte y se que nuestra hija también lo hace, querida, no vuelvas a dejarme nunca, me entiendes?- con lagrimas en los ojos- nunca

Q: mama?

J: dime pequeña

Q: te amo mama, no nos vuelvas a abandonar, duele…

J: oh mi vida….

La familia Fabray se reunia una vez mas, sentimientos encontrados, años perdidos, un perdón necesario, un abrazo necesitado fue todo lo que basto para que Quinn se sintiera fuerte para dar la gran noticia.

Casa Berry

Ru: Leroy, la comida te quedo genial, verdad cariño?

J: si amor, todo estuvo exquisito

H: pues es hora de probar este vino, lo guardaba para una ocasión especial, porque lo es, verdad chicas?

Q: si, si lo es, por eso quiero que me permitan decir unas palabras: esta noche es especial, hemos culminado una etapa de nuestras vidas muy importante, pronto iremos a estudiar las carreras que tanto amamos, pero queremos- dijo tomando la mano de Rachel- que sepan que desde hace un año estamos juntas

L, Ru, J, H: que!

R: si, la verdad es que no sabíamos si lo nuestro funcionaria, nuestra historia es algo compleja, pero sabemos que a pesar de todo lo que sentimos en fuerte y nos queremos bien, por eso queremos informarles que viviremos juntas en Nueva York mientras estudiamos, luego ya veremos.

L: bueno, nos toman a todos por sorpresa, pero sabemos lo mucho que se quieren y no seriamos buenos padres si no las apoyamos en esto.

Ru: hija, sabes que te amo muchísimo y siempre tendras mi apoyo y el de tu madre

H: hija, lo mismo va para ti, aun me parece apresurado, pero se que Quinn te cuidara y respetara como lo hariamos nosotros.

R: gracias a todos, de verdad, gracias.

Q: gracias por la confianza, no los defraudare….


	7. Buena actriz

Rachel siempre fue buena actriz, desde pequeña destaco en estas artes, ahora adulta seguía siendo buena, pues por 4 años ha mantenido una doble vida en Nueva York, mientras vivía con Quinn y salía por las tardes a "ensayar", un Finn la esperaba paciente en su departamento como cada tarde para amarse….

F: Rach!, me vuelves loco amor, ya no quiero verte a escondidas…

R: Finn, sabes que esto será hasta que Fabray me de el acceso a todas sus cuentas y nos largamos de aquí, además ya estoy por acabar mi carrera, ten paciencia bebe…

F: paciencia, paciencia, ya no tengo mas paciencia, pero te amo tanto y por eso te espero…

R: lo se cariño, solo es a ti a quien deseo siempre, cuando ella me toca solo puedo pensar en ti y cuando lo hacemos te veo a ti en su rostro, pronto acabara este tormento y seremos felices juntos amor

F: te amo Rach

R: yo te amo mas corazón.

Mientras Quinn entraba al departamento y planeaba una sorpresa para su amada….cuando suena el timbre

Q: voy…

S: hey rubia!

Q: San, Britt!, que alegría verlas!

B: hola Quinnie, te extrañamos mucho, como van las cosas por aquí?

Q: pues no me puedo quejar, ya falta poco para acabar la carrera, sigo con Rach, estoy muy enamorada.

B: se nota rubia, aunque Rachel no lo parece…

S: que dices amor?, la enana bebia los vientos por esta muchacha y lucho por ella hasta que la enamoro!

B: bien, yo solo digo lo que pienso, no lo tomes a mal Quinn…

Q: tranquila Britt, no hay problema….

S: bien , ahora si, hablemos sobre lo que habias pensado hacer para acción de gracias

Q: bueno, come back to Lima girls….

B: en serio?, que tramas Fabray?

Q: ya lo verán, será especial…

S: igual que tu rubia hueca…

S, Q, B: jajajaja

Asi se pasaron el resto de la tarde arreglando detalles, las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a su departamento, ni bien pasaron 10 minutos , una furiosa Rachel entraba por la puerta y atacaba a Quinn tomándola de la blusa, la cual arranco sin piedad…

Q: am-amor, que pasa?

R: cállate y besame , quieres?

Q: pero….

R: cállate

La rubia no pudo decir mas porque de pronto se vio arrastrada a su habitación, Rachel se puso encima, la empezó a masturbar muy fuerte, lo que hizo que Quinn gritara por el dolor, pero eso poco le importo a la mas pequeña, quien sin esperar mucho desvistió a la rubia y empezó a estimularla hasta que la rubia se empalmo y en seguida Rachel se subio en su miembro y la cabalgo duramente, Quinn solo atinaba a lanzar suspiros y gemidos irregulares, mientras en la cabeza de Rachel esto era solo para castigar a la rubia quien ya sin fuerzas había liberado su orgasmo, pero para la morena no era suficiente.

Se quito de Quinn y continuo masturbándola por largo rato y repitió dicha acción muchas veces mas durante esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se despierta adolorida en sus partes mientras ve a su espalda el cuerpo de su compañera totalmente relajado.

Q: que demonios te atormentan Rachel Berry, ayer fuiste un completo animal conmigo, pero no me quejo porque te amo y tengo que estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas…

R: Quiiiinnnn….mmmmm

Q: dime

R: despertándose- cariño, yo, no tengo excusas para lo que paso anoche, perdóname

Q: esta bien Rachel, solo te pido que hables antes de hacer las cosas

R: lo prometo, perdón- dijo sentándose sobre la rubia

Q: ouch, me duele, me duele!

R: que paso?, estas bien?

Q: no muy bien, pero ya pasara- mientras ocultaba con su mano su miembro

R: déjame ver eso- descubrió el miembro de la rubia para verlo totalmente enrojecido- por dios, Quinn, no sabia lo que hacia, lo siento tanto, soy horrible-largandose a llorar

Q: shhh, tranquila, ya se me pasará, con una pomada que me untare y estare bien, tranquila.

R: Quinn, te amo.

Q: yo a ti…


	8. Almas gemelas

Despues de aquel desafortunado momento, la rubia vio que su enamorada necesitaba estabilidad, estaban acabando sus carreras y ya era tiempo de continuar con su vida personal. Quinn y Rachel eran almas gemelas, se comprendían en todo, eran excelentes amigas y amantes, hasta que un día Quinn decidió que era el momento adecuado de pasar a otro nivel, quería que Rachel fuera su esposa

-Me estoy muriendo de los nervios- decía la rubia mientras veía a sus padres junto a ella en la puerta de la casa de los Berry

-tranquila cariño, ustedes se quieren bien y yo al menos espero que no pase mucho tiempo, ya quiero lindos niños correteando por casa, jajajaja- decía el imponente pero tierno Russel Fabray

Tocaron el timbre y salió Leroy Berry, un hombre apuesto y muy agradable, quien los recibió en la sala de los Oscars que tenían en casa.

Tomen asiento por favor, Rae esta por bajar, y tranquila Quinn, ella dirá que si- dijo el castaño

Gracias Leroy, muchas gracias- decía la rubia mientras veía como por la escalera de espiral bajaba la mujer de su vida

Rachel iba con un vestido lila ceñido a su cintura, unas sandalias negras de pequeño tacón y un maquillaje muy suave que le daba un aspecto tremendamente espectacular, se acercó a Quinn y le dejo un beso en los labios antes saludar a los señores Fabray.

La cena empezó con tranquilidad y así siguieron hasta que llegó el momento esperado, Quinn se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a la morena para que la siguiera hasta el centro del salón, sus padres estaban al tanto de todo y ayudaron con la idea

Rach, sé que llevamos un tiempo juntas, pero te has convertido en la luz y alegría de mi vida, no puedo pensar en el futuro si tu no estas y quería volver a nuestra ciudad porque aquí fue donde todo comenzó, aquí fuimos felices y lo seguiremos siendo, junto a nuestros padres que nos aman y quiero preguntarte – saco una cajita de terciopelo negro de su fino traje de tres piezas- amor, me concederías el privilegio de llamarte mi esposa por el resto de nuestros días?

Rachel se llevó una mano cubriéndose la boca mientras echo a correr escaleras arriba, nadie sabía que pensar ni que decir, no era la reacción que esperaron…

Mientras una Rachel llegaba a su habitación y cogió su celular para marcar al tan familiar número del hombre con quien estaba compartiendo su amor, nada más y nada menos que el ex de su escuela Finn Hudson, con quien llevaba una relación paralela a la de Quinn. Le conto todo lo sucedido y él le dijo que sabía que era un pasatiempo para ella y que no la hiciera esperar más, que le dijera que sí.

Rachel más calmada volvió a la sala y ante la atenta mirada de todos se acercó a Quinn- perdóname amor, me tomaste por completa sorpresa, estas lagrimas son de felicidad, y si, acepto ser tu esposa- dicho esto le sello la boca con un apasionado beso fingiendo ante todos su "amor" por la rubia. Todos ya más calmados brindaron por el reciente compromiso augurando los buenos deseos a la pareja.

Para nadie era secreto de que la rubia era intersexual, pues poseía un miembro y quizá ese detalle hizo que Rachel la tomara más en serio, así que esa noche ambas tuvieron su celebración particular en medio de muchos besos y caricias que buscaban más allá.

Pero en la intimidad no todo era color de rosa, Rachel nunca quiso que hubieran juegos previos, solo se limitaba a consumar el acto y luego girarse al otro lado de la cama a dormir, mientras Quinn le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda y le susurraba muchos te quiero hasta quedarse dormida, aquella noche tampoco fue la excepción, salvo el comentario de la rubia de querer tener hijos con ella, por lo demás todo era igual.


	9. La boda

6 _meses después_

Después de hacer público el compromiso a sus amigos del glee club, decidieron ponerse en marcha los preparativos de la boda. Todos estaban entusiasmados, pues habían visto todo que habían pasado para llegar a este momento tan especial, todos eran felices salvo una morena que se hallaba mirando a su tocador en el lujoso hotel donde se realizaría la recepción luego de la boda.

Quinn por su lado estaba más que feliz, su traje era de un blanco impecable, Judy y Russel no cabían de alegría al ver a su pequeña hija en el día más importante de su vida, Frannie ayudaba con las damas de honor, mientras Santana y Brittany no paraban de decirle lo guapa que estaba.

Luego de un rato Santana se escabullo de la habitación de Quinn y empezó a caminar por el pasillo donde a lo lejos oyó un llanto y por el lugar del que procedía supuso que era Berry.

Hey rubia hueca, deberías de mandar a ver qué le pasa a Ru…Rachel, me pareció oír un llanto por ahí- le decía a la rubia

Ok San, gracias por avisar, le pediré a Frannie que vaya- decía mientras salía al vestíbulo.

Lo que sea por mi hermana- dijo San antes de ir a la iglesia con los demás invitados.

Pocos minutos después , Quinn se hallaba en la puerta de Rachel oyendo sin querer lo que esta decía, mientras la morena decía todo lo que sentía a Shelby, su madre

Es que acaso nadie entiende que yo no quiero esto?, no quiero casarme con ella, no puedo, lo mejor será que me vaya lejos, donde no me encuentre y quizá pueda recuperar a Finn, siempre lo he amado y…

Qué diablos dices Rachel Barbra Berry?, como puedes desistir justo ahora? Justo hoy?, crees que es justo para Quinn?, crees qu…

Sé que no es justo ok?, pero no puedo, no quiero pasarme el resto de la vida con ella, no entiendes?, no la amo, yo amo a Finn, no puedo ni siquiera verla a la cara, me repugna, no se…

Antes no decías eso Rachel, hiciste de todo para que ella se fije en ti, la enamoraste y ahora qué?, me aburrí y la dejas parada en el altar?

La rubia ya había oído lo suficiente como para volver con sus padres y tomar una decisión…

Tras un largo rato de intentar detener a una furiosa Santana, a un desaforado Kurt y a un furibundo Russel, la rubia dijo:

San, llama a Hudson y dile que venga bien enternado, pero solo tiene 10min para llegar

Pero qué?, estás loca acaso?- dijo santana mirando a Quinn como si de un loco o un asesino se tratase

No estoy loca, solo hare lo correcto, yo oí claramente todo lo que Berry dijo, no hay más vueltas que darle, así se me parta el alma

Pero rubia, estas segura de lo que harás?- pregunto Kurt más sorprendido que nunca

Totalmente, si ella quiere a Finn, no seré yo quien impida su alegría, solo quiero que sea feliz, además, el banquete está cubierto, la ceremonia, solo que el rostro del novio será otro, que más da.

Hija, por favor, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, no puedo dejar que una chiquilla mancille nuestro honor, por Dios!, esto es increíble- decía Russel

Es mi última palabra, saldré al altar, me pondré al lado de Hud..

Quinn, Finn ya está aquí y no entiende nada, que hago?- decía Britt

Dile que vaya al altar y me espere allí, y díganle a Berry que ya debe salir, ahora.

Entendido- dijo Britt

Cuando la rubia entro a la iglesia casi corriendo, todos los invitados se levantaron inquietos, preguntándose que sucedía y porque aquel joven llevaba un terno tan elegante si no era el novio…

Quinn, que diablos está sucediendo, acaso soy el padrino de tu boda y no lo sabía?-dijo un Finn claramente desconcertado

No Hudson, acabas de llegar a tu boda y antes de que repliques algo, lo hago por Rachel..

Pero que….?- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese mismo instante entraba una Rachel impactadisima por lo que estaba viendo frente a sus propios ojos: el hombre al que quería y a su prometida, ambos vestidos impecablemente uno de negro, la otra de blanco

Todos los que estaban allí veían la escena inmóviles, nadie decía nada hasta que Quinn hablo:

Rachel, quédate allí- mientras la rubia le decía unas cosas a Finn quien se mostraba más consternado si era posible y con un último "amala como yo lo haría" lo dejo y corrió hasta la morena- Rachel, no necesito que digas nada, solo quiero hacer la despedida más simple…

De qué diablos hablas?, de que despedida hablas?- decía la morena totalmente descolocada

Mira Rachel, quizá debí darme cuenta cuando tu mirada ya no se conectaba con la mía, cuando en la intimidad nunca me decías te quiero, no lo supe ver, hasta hoy que te oí decirle a Shelby que huirías y me dejarías ahí, plantada en el altar donde está tu verdadero amor..

Quinn, yo…

No digas nada, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, por ello seré yo misma quien te lleve de mi brazo al altar, ahí está esperando tu prometido de toda la vida, pensé que quizá con los años esta distancia se acortaría, que sería suficiente con mi amor, pero veo que no y …

Hija- decía desde la puerta un Russel visiblemente molesto- el auto está listo para cuando tú quieras.

Gracias papa, dame 10 minutos y nos iremos, Rachel, como te decía…

Te iras?, a dónde?- decía Rachel, ya muy afectada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sabes qué?, no importa donde yo me vaya, solo te pido no quieras volver a saber de mí, se feliz con Finn – decía mientras la conducía al altar y todos miraban atónitos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando- hazlo feliz, amalo más de lo que me hiciste creer a mí, esto es un adiós Rachel Berry, felicidades a los dos- decía la rubia mientras la dejaba en el altar frente a un Finn que no daba crédito a todo lo que sucedía, hasta hace 1 hora el veía el partido de su equipo de futbol favorito y ahora estaba a punto de casarse?

Quinn, no te vayas así!- gritaba la morena- Quinn, por favor, tenemos que hablar!, Quinn!- mientras la rubia se alejaba del templo y se subía al auto donde se iría de su lado.

Aun así la ceremonia se realizó, una pareja se casó y así empezó esta nueva etapa….


	10. Año y medio despues

_Año y medio después_

La vida es una locura de sucesos que se dan cuando menos los esperas, un día estas arriba, otro día estas comiendo el polvo que hay bajo tus pies, pues eso fue lo que le paso a nuestras amigas.

En un precioso ático en la espléndida ciudad londinense, se veía a una rubia cabellera descansar en el regazo de una linda castaña de ojos color azul cielo, justo como la paz de aquel otro rostro en ese momento.

Quinn, cariño, vamos a darnos un baño, que tenemos un avión que abordar…

Pero no quiero irme de aquí, aquí estamos muy bien, no quiero volver a esa ciudad, menos a la absurda reunión de alumnos donde sé que la veré, no quiero, por favor, no quiero, he avanzado mucho, además solo quiero estar así, contigo Ashley…

 _Corderita_ yo también quisiera quedarme contigo así, para siempre, pero debemos ir, además te tengo una sorpresa, y espero por mi salud cardiaca te agrade, aunque aún no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto pe…

Un cálido beso en los labios le dio la respuesta que Ashley Dawson necesitaba en ese momento, ya que desde hace 2 meses lo venía preparando todo con los papas de la rubia. Ashley fue compañera de la rubia durante el postgrado, la vio llorar, sufrir, la vio volver a reír y esos detalles la llevaron a enamorarse de esta rubia debilidad a tal punto que 6 meses después de haber empezado una relación quería avanzar un paso más…

Mientras que en Nueva York una morena lanzaba una copa a la puerta que hacía poco se acababa de cerrar, dejándola dentro con un mal sabor en la boca después de haber discutido con su esposo por cuarta vez en el día

Te odio Finn!, te odio tanto!, de no ser porque creí amarte, ahora viviría una vida llena de amor y respeto con Quinn, porque diablos tuve que dudar de su amor por mí?, porque no fui fuerte y luche por lo que teníamos?, porque?, porqueeee!- lloraba una Rachel abatida por las constantes disputas con su marido.

No solo su incompatibilidad era en el día a día, lo era en la cama, en la forma de pensar, de vivir, de sentir, él llegaba de su trabajo en la mecánica con olor a alcohol, aroma de perfume de otras mujeres y aun así quería a su mujer en la cama, dispuesta para él; ella ya no podía con esa situación, estaba harta de todo…

 _2 semanas más tarde_

En Lima la alegría de que otro gleek se casara era increíble, solo que esta vez venia de la mano de una latina que tras 9 años de noviazgo (que parecería seria eterno), decidió darse el si con la dulce y tierna Britt y era el motivo por el que todos los gleeks habían vuelto y la rubia no podía negarse.

Justo en ese instante de alegría apareció Finn Hudson solo, dando una sonrisa y cuando paso frente a la rubia, no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y continuar su camino, Quinn ya se encontraba más tranquila después de todo ese tiempo, y que Rachel no hubiera venido la ponía de mejor humor.

La ceremonia de las Brittana fue muy linda y emotiva, la recepción era un éxito completo; en la mesa de honor estaba la rubia con Ash, Kurt , los padres de Britt y San y todos los demás amigos en sus mesas disfrutando de todo, Quinn sería la encargada de las palabras hacia las esposas:

Queridos amigos, familiares y todos los presentes, no puedo describir cuanta felicidad me da saber que mis dos hermanas del alma al fin hayan firmado su historia de amor de esta manera, quizá casi todos no esperábamos que al fin San se decidiera…

Que te den rubia!- decía una risueña Santana mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Gracias San!- dijo la rubia- y bueno, antes de la "oportuna interrupción", solo decirles que estoy plenamente orgullosa de ustedes, las amo chicas, y sean felices…sal…

Antes de que la rubia acabe, Ashley interrumpió- buenas noches a todos, muchos aun no me conocen, pero otros muchos si- todos reían por la broma- lo que tengo que decir y hacer es simple- todos murmuraron un oh! Por lo que veían- Lucy Quinn Fabray, la vida te ha dado golpes muy duros, pero los has enfrentado todos, has caído y te has levantado

Eso siempre se le levanta!- dijo Britt y todos estallaron en risas

Bueno, si le pasa- las risas volvieron- pero bueno, a lo que iba; amor, siempre admire tu entereza, desde que te conocí y te vi tan destruida, sentí que debía cuidarte y protegerte, porque ahora solo vivo para amarte y para rezar porque un día tu sientas lo mismo pero de mi mano, conmigo, por eso te pregunto: quieres ser mi esposa?

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados, ya que sabían el antecedente de la rubia y esperaban por su reacción- y…yo, es increíble…yo, yo no voy a huir Ash, también quiero alguien que me ayude a sanar mis heridas, que me haga sentir especial, como lo haces tú, así que si, si acepto ser tu esposa y me haría inmensamente feliz, te quiero, gracias por esto.

Todos estallaron en aplausos mientras en las mesas del fondo un Finn no daba cabida a tal información en su cabeza, Ashley Dawson, su prima Ashley Dawson Hudson se casaría con la ex de su mujer?, eso era increíble, pero cierto…

Y cuando serás la señora Fabray Ash?- pregunto Tina mientras felicitaba a la pareja

La rubia respondió- bueno, ya que todos aún están en Lima quisiera proponer que la boda sea en febrero, aquí, en el templo donde una vez soñé casarme y quiero hacerlo, que dices amor?- le pregunto a su ahora prometida

Por mi perfecto, eso significa que tenemos 3 meses para la boda!

Todos asintieron felices por la noticia y culminaron de celebrar la boda de las Brittana


	11. Sorpresas y un despues

_3 meses después_

Ah, olvide darte esto- le dijo Finn mientras le daba una bonita invitación a su mano- uno de los gleeks se casa, si quieres ven conmigo a Lima e intentamos solucionar lo nuestro , quizá recordando lo que nosotros mismos vivimos podamos recomponernos

No se Finn, déjame ver- decía mientras desenrollaba la invitación

No es necesario, será una agradable sorpresa, además, mi prima es la novia, te acuerdas de la que te conté vivía en Londres?, pues si, se conoció con uno de los nuestros y ahora se nos casan, vamos, hay un tren que tomar…

Está bien Finn, vamos- dijo la morena.

Mientras tanto en Lima ya todo estaba listo, las novias estaban listas desde hace 3 horas antes, pero aún era muy temprano y los invitados llegarían en 3 horas más….

Cuando la hora llego ya los invitados estaban en sus respectivos puestos y los otros sentados en sus bancas, igual que la pareja que no pasó desapercibida para nadie; Rachel veía a todos lados por si se cruzaba con Quinn, pero al parecer esta había decidido no venir.

Rubia, esta es la definitiva, no hay nadie que se interponga, ahora si te nos casas- decía una feliz Santana mientras estaba con los señores Fabray.

Hija mía, estoy muy feliz de que entres de nuevo a esa iglesia pero seas tú quien se case, nada ni nadie lo evitara, te amo hija- decía Judy mientras besaba en la frente a su hija

Quinn, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti, te amo hija- dijo Russel

Gracias a todos por estar aquí, los amo- dijo la rubia entre lágrimas de emoción, y porque no, de algo de miedo

Por el otro lado Ashley recibía la visita final de sus padres y sus primos, entre ellos Finn y su esposa

Ash, estas preciosa, muchas felicidades, sabes que te llevas a una joya, pero sé que te hará inmensamente feliz, te quiero primita

Gracias Finn por tus palabras, siempre fuiste importante para mí, aunque no me invitaste a tu boda, pero no importa y gracias a tu esposa también

No hay de que prima, ahora vamos al templo, a esperar tu entrada triunfal, hasta la recepción!

El momento había llegado, todo listo, la primera marcha empezó a sonar y con ella entraba Quinn Fabray con un precioso traje de tres piezas negro impecable y totalmente elegante, su andar del brazo de su padre era soberbio pero a la vez dulce y se notaba en su sonrisa que estaba feliz, el corte de cabello que llevaba le favorecía mucho; todos la veían emocionados al verla por fin entrar a esa iglesia del modo tradicional.

Mientras en una de las bancas una morena no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos veían, solo quería salir corriendo de allí, pero eso no iba a suceder, cuando no pudo más y quiso correr la segunda marcha anunciaba el ingreso de la otra novia…

Finn porque diablos no me dijiste que Quinn era la otra novia?- decía Rachel al borde del llanto

Qué?, no te lo dije?, perdona cariño, traía muchas cosas en la cabeza- dijo un siniestro Finn

La ceremonia era sencillamente esplendida hasta que al terminar los votos y nadie se opusiera Quinn la vio entre las bancas, se puso pálida como una hoja y eso tenía un nombre y apellido

Amor estas bien?- decía Ashley mientras palmeaba el rostro de su casi esposa

Si amor, es la emoción, lo siento- le respondió la rubia

Por el poder que me confiere Dios y el estado de Ohio, yo les declaro esposas, puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura

Todos estallaron en alegría y aplausos para las nuevas esposas mientras empezaron a salir de la iglesia felices de tenerse la una a la otra.

 _Año y medio después_

Amor, es verdad?- decía una Quinn plenamente emocionada

Si amor, esta vez sí es cierto, te amo!- decía Ashley entre lágrimas emocionadas

No podemos esperar más, es hora de volver a Lima- dijo la rubia

Pues vamos amor, vamos! – sintiéndose dichosa por su esposa

El aire tenso e incómodo en ese departamento de Nueva York era palpable…

No puedo más con esto, si no me querías en serio, para qué diablos la dejaste?- decía un molesto Finn

Porque pensé que te amaba, solo quería estar contigo y ahora ya no puedo estar aquí, te desprecio, me oíste?, te odio- decía Rachel entre llantos

Pues lo lograste, me largo, he desperdiciado 3 años de mi vida contigo, púdrete Berry, mi abogado te enviara a Lima los papeles del divorcio ya firmados por mí, iré donde me saben tratar bien, adiós- dio un portazo y Finn se fue de aquel departamento

Ah Quinn, cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir, no he vuelto a verte desde ese día de tu boda- llorando- tarde me di cuenta de que si te amo, y ahora no puedo seguir sin ti, aunque no me escuches, perdóname…

Mientras en el avión una Quinn muy alarmada despertaba de ese sueño tan raro que había tenido donde Rachel le pedía perdón..

Es un mal sueño- se decía- necesito comer algo…


	12. Amar duele

_4 meses después_

Era la reunión anual de los gleeks y al parecer todos estarían presentes pues había buenas noticias…

Es increíble que estemos casi todos de vuelta, gracias por volver Rachel, entendemos que lo que sucedió hace años fue porque así lo quiso el corazón y pues nos apena que no funcionara…- decía una Mercedes acompañada de su actual prometido Sam .

Pues es cierto Berry, las arruinaste como nadie pero ya recapacitaste, algo tarde valga decir pero lo hiciste- dijo una Santana algo molesta

Gracias por todo chicos, estos meses me han servido para pensar un poco en mí y poner todo en orden, y quien sabe, tener una nueva oportunidad.- dijo Rachel muy abatida

Con mi rubia por supuesto que no, porque esta em….- decía Santana

Porque tu rubia y su esposa adorada están esperando un bebe!- dijo Quinn entrando con una Ashley visiblemente embarazada de 7 meses de gestación

Oh por Dios Fabray!, lo hiciste bien rubia!- dijo Tina, mientras Artie saludaba a la futura mama junto con Mike

No lo puedo creer, pero felicidades rubia, bien hecho eh!- dijo Puck con Blaine mientras las felicitaban

En un rincón, una desilusionada Rachel veía la escena a su alrededor sintiéndose fuera de lugar, no se había dado cuenta como pero cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con esos orbes avellanas mirándola fijamente mientras le levantaba el mentón con un dedo

Y tú no piensas felicitarme al menos?, creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí- dijo la rubia mirando a Rachel

Fe…felicidades por tu bebe am..Quinn- dijo temblorosa

Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera caras tristes, al contrario quiero alegría, el primer sobrino de todos ustedes está por llegar!- dijo la rubia

Así se pasaron toda la velada conversando animadamente mientras la morena solo quería salir de allí a como diera lugar…

Rachel fue a los servicios y al salir se topó con Ashley

Felicidades por tu embarazo, Quinn siempre quiso un hijo…-decía Rachel muy triste

Lo sé, me lo conto cuando vivíamos en Londres, pero supongo que cumplimos su sueño, aunque debo decir que a pesar de los años sigo molesta contigo- dijo Ash

Pero porque estas tu molesta conmigo?- decía la morena

Porque la hiciste infeliz, se toda la historia Rachel, desde como dejaste que se enamorara de ti hasta la tarde de la boda en la que te casaste y encima con mi primo Finn- dijo Ash

Pero yo no quise hacerle daño, yo solo…-dijo una apesadumbrada morena

Ashley ya muy molesta le dijo- Tu solo que Rachel?, la ibas a dejar plantada en el altar!, eso es peor que cualquier otra cosa, incluso ella paso la vergüenza de entregarte en manos de Finn, de dejarte con el "amor de tu vida" y ahora estas aquí sola, divorciada y llorando por todo lo que perdiste, pues no te lamentes más, vive tu vida, yo seguiré haciéndola feliz, eso te lo puedo jurar.

Y así como entro se fue Ash de aquel lugar junto a su mujer que la esperaba con un cálido abrazo.

 _2 meses después_

Oh por Dios!, esto dueleeee!...- decía entre gritos Ash

Tranquila amor, vamos, respira, inhala, exhal…

Cállate Fabray!, esto es tu culpa…ahhhhh…Dios!, como duele!...ahhhhh

Así paso toda la madrugada mientras Quinn veía a su mujer luchando por traer a su hijo al mundo


	13. Y ahora?

Fuera de la sala de partos la situación era casi igual de tensa, todos esperaban por el nacimiento del nuevo Fabray, hasta que Quinn salió llorando de la sala

Hija que ha pasado?- pregunto Judy

Mama, yo…mama….ella…ella se fue…-decía una rubia totalmente destrozada

Pero de qué diablos hablas rubia?- decía San

Se me fue!, mi amor, mi mujer no soporto!, se murió San, mi mujer, mi amor, se me fue…- y rompió a llorar más fuerte si es que eso era posible

Todos estaban impactados con los sucesos y entre todos ellos apareció Rachel quien al ver a Quinn así no dudo en abrazarla y la rubia se anclo a su cuerpo como si fuera su salvavidas…

Tranquila cariño, te tengo, tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte por tu bebe..- decía Rachel

Lo sé, la vi sabes?, es pequeñita, preciosa, es mi reina, pero es que no es justo!- decía Quinn entre sollozos

Todos veían la escena atónitos, justamente la responsable de todos estos sucesos en 4 años era la que consolaba . Que irónica es la vida en esos momentos en los que más cerca crees estar de la felicidad y más lejos te encuentras en realidad…

Quinn, hija, ven por la bebe, tienes que cambiarle el pañal

Ya voy madre, solo déjame terminar el informe, no demoro nada- decía Quinn, pero en realidad veía la foto de su fallecida esposa con su pequeña en brazos el día de su nacimiento.

Este recuerdo hacia que la rubia sufriera y cada noche fuese el responsable de sus lagrimas, por otro lado, no podia olvidar el hecho de haber sido consolada en los brazos de Rachel, donde nuevamente se sintiera segura y amada?, era algo que aun no tenia explicación consciente en su mente, se hallaba muy confundida.

Por otro lado, en casa de Santana:

\- Berry, ni intentes convencerme de hacerle algo asi

\- Por favor, el verla ese dia en el hospital tan destruida y cansada, me hizo pensar en volver a su vida, cuidar de ella, de la bebe, no merece seguir sufriendo, mucho menos la pequeña

\- Sanny- decía Brit- ellas están destinadas a estar juntas, quizá sea algo pronto, pero podremos ayudarlas a reunirse de nuevo; Rach, si ya aprendiste la lección y estas dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por esas dos, cuenta conmigo.

\- Gracias Brit, y si, estoy lista para ser la mujer de Quinn y madre para esa preciosa bebe que ya quiero en mis brazos.

El tiempo iba pasando y la pequeña, a la cual llamaron Beth, comenzó a crecer, y cuando llego el sexto mes de la bebe, Quinn ya tenia una idea en mente, al fin, se había aclarado:

Hola Rach

Quinn , que sorpresa recibir tu llamada, como estas?

Pues bien, ya sabes, Beth, el trabajo, el empezar de nuevo, pero mucho mas tranquila

Eso es muy bueno, pero algo te conozco, necesitas algo?

Ehhh, bueno, la verdad es que, no se…es decir, si se, pero no se como decirlo, no quiero comprometerte a nada

Solo dilo car…Quinn

Bien, tu crees que puedas ayudarme con Beth?, entenderé si dices que no…

Acepto

Porque tienes cosas mas import….dijiste si?

Asi fue, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, cuando te viene bien

Ahora mismo, claro si puedes…

En 20 estoy allí, nos vemos

Gracias Rachel, nos vemos

Rachel apareció en casa de Quinn y apenas tuvo tiempo para tocar la rubia abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar.

Gracias Quinn

No , realmente soy yo quien te lo agradece, no puedo arreglármelas sola con Beth, tengo miedo de lastimarla, es pequeñita y frágil

Como tu Quinn, ella es como tu

Supongo que si, pero cada vez que la veo recuerdo a Ash y no puedo evitar sufrir de nuevo, es difícil realmente

Eh, bueno, no lo se, yo te perdi a ti y aun me duele…

Rachel, por favor, olvidemos eso, no quiero sufrir mas, ya han pasado muchos años, eramos jóvenes y creo que me apure demasiado, sabes, debi suponerlo desde que pedi tu mano o quizá luego de aquellas vacaciones en las que fui al curso…

Quinn yo, te pido disculpas por todo eso, fui tonta, pero aun te extraño.

Mira, fuiste alguien totalmente importante en mi vida, me enamore de ti a pesar de nuestros inicios, el como supiste mi secreto, luego lo divulgaste pero aun asi yo te empece a amar desde el primer beso, luego tu me pediste perdón, me empezaste a conquistar, Santana me trataba mejor, llego Britt, nos hicimos amigas, mi madre volvió a mi vida y fui feliz.

Pero no duro cierto?

Cierto, pero todo eso me sirvió para llegar al momento de quiebre, donde empece de nuevo luego de salir de ti

Ey, que eso sono muy fuerte

Ok, ok, salir de tu vida y el destino me preparo otra sorpresa, me devolvió la esperanza y alegría, me permitio reir y amar de nuevo, me regalo lo que tanto soñé, tengo a mi preciosa niña en mi vida y te juro que no cambiaria nada de lo que ha pasado en estos años si el resultado siempre es mi pequeña Beth…

Creeme, te comprendo y me da gusto sentirte tan realizada, tan madura, tan mujer.

Si, ya sufri demasiado, es momento de dejar de pensar en mi, ella me merece completa.

Asi Quinn dejo a Beth en brazos de una Rachel muy contrariada, pensando en la nueva mentalidad del amor de su vida, a quien ella quería recuperar. Quinn se sentía preocupada también, pues ella realmente no quería confiar en Rachel, pero su corazón aun gritaba por ella, será que nunca la olvido?.


	14. Conocer a la nueva Quinn

Capítulo 14. Conocer a la nueva Quinn

Para Rachel era todo un reto volver a ganarse la confianza de la rubia, pues esta era muy cerrada y no dejaba que nadie traspase su coraza.

-calma enano, mira que al menos puedes compartir tu tiempo con esta preciosura- decía cargando a Beth

\- pero es complicado cuando veo a Quinn, cuanto ha cambiado, a veces me pregunto si yo no la hubiera lastimado tanto, ella sería la misma tierna mujer que enamoré años atrás

\- puede ser Rach, pero también es muy notorio que ahora no estarías tan arrepentida de todo lo sucedido en estos años, sabes que ella necesita encontrarse a si misma de nuevo- dijo Britt

\- si Berry, mira, no fuiste mi persona favorita por mucho tiempo después de lo sucedido, pero creo que todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad.

\- gracias San, Britt, no se que sería de mi sin la ayuda de ustedes. Las quiero amigas…

Mientras ellas mantenían esta conversación, Quinn iba divagando en su mente

A veces siento que no puedo mentirle más, cuanto tiempo necesito todavía para admitir que sigo amando a esa morena?, me ha hecho mas daño del que nadie antes haya hecho, pero que hago si mi corazón la sigue añorando, Beth ve en ella a la madre que no tendrá…

Pues quizá no sea demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo hija…- dijo Judy entrando en la oficina- ella se equivocó y tu no seras mejor al negar todo lo que sientes por ella pequeña

Pero mama, no se si aun pueda ser capaz de verla a los ojos y poder decirle: sabes que, nunca te olvide, tengo una hija, un bonito empleo y un corazón que siempre será tuyo, que dices, aceptas?, olvídalo madre…

Hija, no seas tan dura contigo misma, es mas, ya tengo un plan….

Madre, cuando te pones asi hasta miedo das…

Me lo agradeceras hija, ya vas a ver…

Luego de esas conversaciones pasaron algunas semanas, en las que la rubia hizo lo que su madre le aconsejó, mientras Rachel intentaba hacer de todo por caerle en gracia de nuevo a Quinn

Quinn, por favor, solo un poco mas

No puedo Rach, ya no soy tan joven como antes…

Vamos, un poquiiiito mas, tu puedes, no me lastimarás…

No, joder!, no puedo mas….- decía la rubia entre jadeos

Pero no, no piensen mal, ellas solo están pintando la habitación de Beth, que las mira con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que entre las dos no pueden mover el ropero de la bebe

Quinn, necesito algo de ayuda aquí

Ok, ya voy pero… Rachel cuidado!- dijo al ver como caia una viga de las persianas

Sin dudarlo dos veces Quinn se lanzo sobre Rachel para protegerla con su cuerpo del golpe inminente que la rubia pudo evitar a tiempo, sin darse cuenta que ambas habían quedado en una posición algo comprometedora….

-eh, yo, eh…disculpa Rach, no quería incomodar

-tranquila rubia- mientras acariciaba distraidamente a la rubia quien sentía como algo empezaba a despertar – gracias por salvarme

\- no hay de que, siempre….

Ambas no podían ya controlar lo que sentían y sin mas la morena aprovecho la posición y jalo un poco mas a Quinn robándole un beso, ambas se entregaron a ese beso que sin saber porque les supo a gloria.

La rubia empezaba a perderse en esos labios que tanto le gustaban, pero algo hizo click en su cerebro y despacio se fue alejando

Rach, para…por favor, mmmpara, Rach, Rach…para!

Que , pero Quinn, yo pensé que…

Si, ok, me gustó pero no esta bien, esto- señalando a ambas- no esta bien

Cariño, tranquila, yo..

No, no puedo calmarme, sabes bien que aun soy casada y que no puedo…

Quinn!, discúlpame, pero casada no eres- decía algo alterada- he hecho de todo para merecerme esto, déjame al menos disfrutar un poco la gloria

Pero Rachel, yo aun no estoy lista para entregarme a nadie, un beso es mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a otorgar…

Quinn, yo se que tu quieres esto tanto como yo, no somos dos niñas, no mas. Yo maduré, la vida te hizo madurar a su manera, danos esta oportunidad, a las dos, por favor

Rachel…

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia, mientras llevaba a una Beth dormidita a la habitación de invitados y una morena no dejaba de estimular a la otra que por poco y se cae al sentir las caricias bajo su espalda, en su vientre…

Quinn, te deseo tanto que me duele, te necesito, solo a ti, me comprendes?, fui estúpida al pensar que Finn era para mi

Rach, vamos lento si?

No puedo esperar mas, te necesito aquí- señalando su bajo vientre- y sobre todo aquí, de nuevo – tocando su corazón

Jesus!- exclamo la rubia al tocar a Rachel- esto no esta bien, no lo esta, mi hija duerme al lado y tu y yo estamos aquí.

Di lo que quieras amor, pero ahora solo déjate amar…


	15. Encuentros

Capitulo 15

Nota: muchas gracias a tod s quienes están siguiendo esta historia, me es difícil a veces continuar un nuevo capítulo, mas que nada por un pequeño bloqueo al escribir, pero les pido me tengan un poquito más de paciencia. Estoy muy complacida con sus comentarios, trataré de actualizar más a menudo, no quedan muchos capítulos para concluir esta historia, solo me gustaría que me enviaran sus opciones para un posible final. Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto. Paola F.B.

\- no, Rach, no, no quiero esto, por favor…déjame sola

\- pero Quinn, déjame int….

\- No!, entiendes?, no Rachel, no quiero hacer esto….será mejor que te vayas.

\- ok, calmate, me voy

\- bien, gracias

\- te llamaré luego

\- adiós.

Y asi Rachel se fue de la casa , camino algunas cuadras mas lejos y entro en un pequeño bar que quedaba muy cerca del teatro en el que ella trabajaba, tomo una mesa y pidió un vaso de agua

Pero a quien tenemos aquí?, si es nada mas y nada menos que la gran Rachel Berry, ahora mezclada con la gente normal, jajaja.

Y asi se arruina mi noche, como estas Jesse?

Bien nena, y tu?

Ven aquí idiota- dándole un fuerte abrazo- donde estuviste estos años, no te veo desde que estuve en 4to año de Nyada…

Pues por aquí y por alla querida, sigo estando solo y esperando por ti…

Es en serio?, aun tienes el "flechazo" conmigo

Nunca deje de sentir cosas por ti, es mas, se que ahora estas sola, que nunca te casaste con Fabray y que con Finn no funciono, se que puedo tener una oportunidad…

Mira, Jesse, es increíble verte aquí – decía nerviosa- y saber que aun me quieres es halagador, pero..

No pongas peros, por favor, solo te quiero pedir una cosa

Que cosa?

Puedo besarte?

Jesse, yo…

Solo déjame hacerlo - Decía acercándose – déjame intentarlo

Yo….

Y en la puerta de aquel bar, una rubia aparecía dispuesta a pedir disculpas por su actitud con la morena, pero no contó con ver a Jesse St. James tomando el rostro de Rachel quien se resistía y robándole un beso.

Ejem…buenas noches – decía Quinn acercándose a la mesa de ambos

Buenas noches Quinn Fabray, que gusto volver a verte – decía Jesse

Buenas noches St. James, Rachel…

Que te trae por aquí, pensé que con todo el dinero que te generan tus empresas acudirías a lugares mas, como decirlo, sofisticados…- decía Jesse.

Quinn, que haces aquí? – decía Rachel – yo pensé que no querias verme

Pues, yo, ehh…

Bueno pequeña Rach, ire un momento a refrescarme, las dejo hablar….despues tu y yo iremos a conversar a otro lugar mas comodo, esta bien?

Si, bueno, esta bien, te espero Jesse.

Ok, permiso Quinn.

Adelante….bueno, Rachel, yo venia aquí a disculparme contigo por lo sucedido en mi departamento, pero te veo bien acompañada, asi que supongo que es en vano intentarlo.

Bien, mira Quinn, si tu crees que es en vano pedir disculpas, esta bien, yo si te las pido a ti, me pase de la línea y ahora veo que haberlo intentado fue un error, asi que no te preocupes, si aun necesitas mi ayuda te la dare, pero será por esa pequeña a quien tanto quiero. Me canse de luchar Quinn, ya no puedo ir contra la corriente, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.

Rachel, espera.

Hablamos por mensajes Quinn, adiós.

Adios Fabray, gusto verte…vamos princesa? – le dijo St. James a Rachel

Si, vamos Jesse

Quinn totalmente desconcertada y molesta vio como ambos se iban tomados del brazo por la calle a otro punto de la ciudad, porque no podía dejar de sentir celos si la morena no era nada suyo, ella no le había dado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

No tengo porque sentirme asi, es solo Rachel, ella puede hacer su vida con quien quiera, yo no soy su dueña…pero porque justamente con ese idiota de St. James?, no pudo ser con otro?, demonios, el que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella desde Nyada, el que fue su paño de lagrimas….lo odio….

En otro punto de la ciudad….

Todavía recuerdo cuando hicimos Spring Awakening, fue muy divertido no?

Si, lo fue, sobre todo cuando hicimos las escenas en la cama y tu me hacias caras graciosas cuando yo intentaba "resistirme" a tu seducción

Jajajaja, es cierto, te veias graciosa Rach, eramos una buena dupla…

Si, creo que siempre lo fuimos…

Yo opino igual, incluso pienso que seriamos mucho mejor juntos en la vida real…tu que dices?...

Mira, Jesse, siempre has sido alguien importante para mi, estuviste en mis alegrías y mis tristezas, me apoyaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo, me diste tu seguridad y tu confianza, no habría nada que te negaría

Pues entonces dame la oportunidad de intentar enamorarte….


	16. Perdiendote

Capitulo 16

El orgullo puede ser un arma de doble filo, nos puede ser útil para defendernos o puede alejarnos de lo que mas queremos. Habían pasado 8 meses desde ese incidente, las cosas entre las chicas nunca mas fueron iguales…

Oficina Fabray

He dicho que no quiero nada de esa maldita gente, déjenme en paz- decía colgando el teléfono Quinn

Pero que diablos tienes rubia?, que te trae tan mal? – dijo Santana

No me molestes ahora San, no estoy de humor…

Eso debe ser la falta de sexo, te tiene toda tensa y pensar que ahora podrias disfrutar de la enana…

No la menciones ahora!, solo viene a casa a quedarse con Beth y apenas llego da la media vuelta…

Y que esperabas?, ahora tiene alguien mas a quien atender, además St. James hizo sus muy buenos meritos y obtuvo lo que siempre quizo, tu en cambio, solo la alejaste mas, ahora ni se hablan, bien hecho rubia…

Dios, no sabes cuanto odio a ese tipo, lo peor, lo que mas me arde, es que sé que la hace feliz, cada vez que los veo al venir a la oficina los veo juntos desayunando y haciéndose cariño, me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo…

Quinn, mira, no quiero molestarte, pero tu sabes que Rach durante meses intento ganarse tu corazón, y se que lo hizo, pero tu miedo y tu orgullo no te dejaron verlo, ahora ella encontró una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Amor, creo que eso no la ayudará…

Pero es verdad San, tu sabes cuantas madrugadas vino Rach a casa llorando por volver a Quinn, pero ella siempre la rechazó.

Es eso verdad San? – decía la rubia sorprendida

Si rubia, es cierto, la enana sufrio mucho por ti durante este tiempo, sobre todo porque se encariño con Beth, ella me dijo que esperara que ella tenga 2 años y…

Santana Lopez no.

Pero Britt, ella tiene que saberlo

Saber que San?

No , mira Quinn, eres mi amiga, te quiero, pero últimamente te has vuelto una idiota compulsiva, amargada y encima celosa, no mereces saber lo que sucederá, espera a que pase y cuando se dé recapacita, es mas, Santana- dijo a la latina- tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós Quinn

Pero Britt, por favor!

Adiós Quinn.

En el teatro…

Rach, amor, necesito decirte algo importante

Dime cariño, que sucede

Sabes, desde hace tiempo te comente que quería intentar la oportunidad de continuar mi carrera fuera del país, y pues…

Dime Jesse, no me dejes en duda!

Pues, me dieron la oportunidad, ire a Londres!, ire a Londres amor, sere el protagonista de la puesta en escena del Conde de Montecristo!

Por Dios amor, felicidades! Y que haras ahora?, cuando debes estar alla?

Pues debo estar en Londres en un mes, pero no quiero irme así, cuando estamos tan bien, no puedo dejarte sola amor, te necesito conmigo…

Yo, Jesse, tu sabes que mi vida entera está aquí…

Amor lo se, no te aflijas, mira, la temporada alla durara 4 meses y volveré, es una compañía de teatro nueva y la temporada no será mayor a un mes pues es estreno, si las cosas van bien se extenderá pero aun no es seguro eso, solo te pido lo pienses y me des tu respuesta.

Esta bien amor, lo pensaré.

Gracias nena.

Quinn iba caminando por la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo dicho por sus amigas y añorando las atenciones de Rachel, pues la extrañaba mucho; calles no muy lejos venia Rachel, también pensando , en lo que su novio le había dicho, era una excelente oportunidad para ella también, pero aun necesitaba pensarlo…

Sin darse cuenta ya había avanzado varias calles hasta que se topo con una persona quien también venia caminando distraída.

Ouch, perdón, yo…

Quinn?, eres tu?, bueno, perdón…

No, discúlpame, no pensé encontrarnos asi….

Me imagino, no volverá a suceder, debo irme a…

No, espera – dijo tomando su mano – necesito hablar con alguien, te necesito a ti

Yo, disculpa, no puedo…

Por favor, se que no he sido tu persona favorita en estos meses, solo te pido esto – decía acercándose lentamente a la morena – no me lo niegues, te lo pido

10 minutos, no mas Quinn

Bien, 10 minutos.


	17. Empecemos de nuevo

Capítulo 17

Llegaron a un café que había cerca, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y Quinn fue la primera en hablar.

Rachel, perdóname.

Perdonarte qué?, no hay nada que perdonar, ya todo fue dicho hace buen tiempo

No Rachel, no fue dicho nada, no estoy de acuerdo

Pero Quinn, por favor, no seas infantil ahora!, tienes una hija, una súper empresa, una vida organizada y encaminada, yo no pertenezco a eso, yo hice mi vida, comprendí que no me querías y por eso decidí alejarme, por mi bien, por el tuyo

Rachel…

No Quinn, escúchame ahora, llevo tanto tiempo reprimiendo lo que siento, pero no lo hare más, te quiero, siempre te querré, pero no puedo esperarte por siempre, por más que quiera, estoy rehaciendo mi vida con una persona que da todo por mí y lucha por conseguir mi amor, sé que me equivoque mucho contigo, pero han pasado 6 años desde que todo empezó, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte amado, pero las oportunidades pasan y mi vida también.

Que quieres decir Rachel?

Quinn, Jesse tiene una oportunidad de irse a Londres a montar una nueva obra, me pidió que me fuera con el…

No iras a aceptar o sí?

Pues, lo estoy pensando, no es fácil dejar toda mi vida aquí, la fama que tengo, es decir, que ambos tenemos, pero ahora estoy con él y él me ha dado tanta seguridad y cariño, que me siento en deuda con el

Rachel – decía la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos – no lo hagas, te lo ruego, por favor

Quinn, yo te hice mucho daño, no quiero lastimarte más, no quiero lastimarme, ya suficiente castigo fue verte casarte y haberme equivocado con Hudson, no quiero sufrir más.

Yo tampoco quiero que sufras más, Rachel, ambas nos hicimos daño, pero quiero intentarlo contigo, ya estoy lista, ahora si estoy lista para empezar de nuevo.

Quinn, me parece excelente todo esto, el problema es que ya no quiero.

Pero Rachel, nosotras nos amamos – dijo tomando sus manos- siempre lo hicimos!

Si Quinn, siempre nos amamos, pero nos lastimamos demasiado y es mejor seguir por caminos separados, por nuestro bien, cuida a Beth, ella te necesita, ella se merece lo mejor de ti.

Por favor Rachel, yo también te necesito, Beth te necesita, te necesitamos, te amamos, yo te amo!

Quinn, será mejor que me vaya, no es bueno seguir con esto.

No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes de nuevo, te lo ruego.

Quinn.

Por favor, ya entendí…

Te llamare luego, adiós…

Pasaron dos semanas, Rachel estaba más hundida que nunca en sus pensamientos, se sentía triste y acorralada, por otro lado Quinn estaba desolada, se sentía abandonada pero tenía que ser fuerte por Beth, su pequeña la necesitaba más que nunca, ya caminaba y ella tenía que estar más al pendiente de la pequeña.

Bien Beth, somos solo tú y yo, sé que quieres que Rachel regrese pero ella solo viene unas horas y luego se va… - alguien toco la puerta en ese instante.

Quien será pequeña?, veamos... – dijo abriendo la puerta

Hola Quinn, podemos hablar?

Si, bueno, adelante, pasa por favor….

Gracias…

Pero primero, llevare a esta princesita a su habitación…

Te acompaño…

Así juntas llevaron a Beth, Quinn la recostó y la arropó, Rachel le cantó hasta que la pequeña quedó dormida.

Ahora sí, podemos conversar, dime Rachel, que sucede

Quinn, yo necesito saber, si tú eres consciente de todo lo que me dijiste aquella tarde en la cafetería

Rachel, yo solo te abrí mi corazón, te he sido sincera en cada palabra que he dicho, te amo y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo

Quinn…yo también estoy dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, pero necesito saber si esto va a funcionar o mejor me alejo antes de hacerte daño.

Rachel, yo no sé si va a funcionar o no, pero si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos nunca.

Entonces es momento de comprobarlo

Así nuestras amigas se dieron un profundo y temeroso beso, un beso que a ambas les supo a gloria, un beso que les demostró que eran almas gemelas y que siempre estarían juntas. Con mucho temor y con algo de pudor comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos, la morena al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre su piel solo pudo llorar, nunca creyó que su sueño se haría realidad: volver a sentir el cuerpo del amor de su vida…

Quinn, te amo demasiado

Yo también mi vida, pero, porque lloras?, te hice daño?

No amor, estas lágrimas son de felicidad, nunca pensé que te tendría de nuevo, nunca pensé que me perdonarías y me dejarías amarte nuevamente, te amo, hazme tuya…

Oh Rach…

La morena termino de despojar a la rubia de sus prendas, Quinn hizo lo mismo, se abrazaron ya desnudas y poco a poco caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia, quien al dar con la cama recostó suavemente a Rachel, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo

Estas segura de esto?

Como la primera vez Quinn, hazme tuya por favor, necesito saberte mía, quiero todo contigo amor, para siempre

Para siempre amor, siempre

Quinn estimulo con cuidado a Rachel, la besó desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies, la adoro como solo se adora a lo que más se ama, subió delicadamente por su cuerpo hasta situarse en el lugar que más necesitaba sentir del cuerpo de su amada, se acomodó bien, asegurándose que Rachel estuviera cómoda, lentamente fue entrando en ella, esperando a que se acostumbre a la intromisión…

Quinn, amor, no te detengas….

Estas segura, no quiero lastimarte….

No lo harás, te amo

Y yo a ti

Lentamente fue entrando y saliendo de su interior, hasta sentir que en las últimas embestidas las dos entregaban el alma.

Esta vez las dos lucharemos por nuestro amor

Lo haremos Quinn, las dos juntas, tu y Beth son lo que mas amo en esta vida y no puedo concebir la vida si ustedes, las amo

Y nosotras a ti, gracias por volver a mi vida

Gracias a ti, por ser mi vida…


	18. Epílogo

Capítulo 18

Pasaron dos años, dos años en los que muchas cosas cambiaron: Rachel había terminado su relación con St. James, este se fue a Londres, hoy en día es un actor muy reconocido allá; Brittany y Santana después de tantos años decidieron dar un paso más en su relación y ahora Santana estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo esperando a su primer hijo, al que llamarían Nicholas; los Berry y los Fabray se reunieron después de tantos años, limando asperezas y empezando de nuevo, pues sus hijas nuevamente empezaban su historia de amor, ahora con Beth , quien ya tenía 3 años y algo más.

Nuestras amigas estaban en su mejor momento, las cosas no podían salirles más a gusto, el amor era inagotable y las buenas experiencias también.

Amor, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, buenas y malas, pero no cambiaría nada si este es el final que nos espera- decía Quinn visiblemente emocionada

Lo mismo digo mi vida, pero esta historia no puede estar completa sin una buena noticia no crees?

Que quieres decir?

Quinn, yo, estoy embarazada….

Es en serio amor?, embarazada?

Si cariño, tendremos un bebe

Un bebe igual a ti, oh cariño, me haces tan feliz! – decía la rubia cargando a Rachel en un apretado abrazo.

Cuál es la noticia chicas?, se les ve felices… - decía Russel

Pues papa, qué opinas de la idea de ser abuelo de nuevo?

Oh por Dios, hija mía, felicidades! – dijo Judy

Rach, cariño, felicidades princesita! – dijo Leroy

Bien hecho rubia!, felicidades – aparecía Santana con su enorme barriguita

Gracias a todos, realmente, muchas gracias…

Gracias amigas, familia, pero hay algo más importante que quiero decir y hacer: Quinn, hemos pasado muchos años entre idas y venidas, te amé desde el momento en que te vi toda apurada por los pasillos del instituto, te amé aún más cuando nos dimos el primer beso y te juro vi fuegos artificiales sobre mi cabeza…

Rach, pero…

Déjame terminar…realmente cada día que me diste junto a ti ha sido lo más especial y maravilloso de mi vida, así como fueron los más terribles cuando te deje y aun más cuando supe que volviste a ser feliz con Ashley, me sentí miserable, pero supe que hice lo correcto al dejarte ir, yo era inmadura y tonta, no te valoré hasta que te perdí, pero la vida y tu noble corazón me dieron una nueva oportunidad de estar junto a ti y amarte y respetarte como tú lo mereces, por eso te pregunto ahora – arrodillándose y sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de su vestido- Quinn Fabray, me permites tener el honor de ser mi esposa?

Oh por Dios enana, te atreviste?

Calla Santana – decía Britt – quiero oír la respuesta de la rubia!

Yo, Rach, es decir, wow, esto es increíble, no me lo esperaba…

Amor, solo quiero tu respuesta, sea la que sea

Rach, yo…acepto ser tu esposa, claro que acepto, te amo

Y yo a ti rubia hermosa, gracias por darme este bello regalo – decía mientras le colocaba el anillo a la rubia y se tomaba el vientre – ustedes son mi mejor regalo.

Meses después se llevó a cabo una bella boda, con una Quinn en traje blanco y una Rachel muy embarazada de 7 meses con un precioso vestido a juego con el de su hoy esposa; las cosas fueron muy bien entre ellas, ambas trabajaban y vivían bien junto a sus hijos, Beth de 4 años y la pequeña Elise de 2 meses de nacida, quien era muy querida por su hermana y sus madres.

Beth, vigila que tu hermana no ponga nada en su boca!

Si mami… Eli!, suelta eso! – decía Beth, muy comprometida en su labor de hermana mayor quitando la sonaja de la boca de la pequeña.

Quinn?, estas aquí?

Mami! – grito Beth al ver a Rachel entrar

Cariño , como has estado mi vida?

Bien mami, mama me pidió que cuidara a Eli mientras ella atendía una llamada.

Bien amor, ahora sube a tu habitación a darte un baño

Yeiiii, gracias mami

Quinn al oír las voces salió de su despacho y corrió hacia su esposa, quien la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso.

Amor!, que tal el teatro?

Ya sabes cariño, muy lleno como siempre…sabes que estas con la mejor…

Uy, pero que humilde nena, jajajaja, te amo Rach.

Yo a ti amor; sabes, estuve pensando en escribir un guion

En serio?, seria genial, pero, de que iría la historia

Pues de que o mejor dicho, de quien crees?

Ehhh, ni idea amor… - decía Quinn- ya, dime de que tratara

Quiero escribir nuestra historia, yo creo que es digna de un drama de teatro, o tal vez de película…

Wow, sería muy interesante…y puedo ayudarte?

Claro que si mi vida, lo harás

Entonces qué opinas de empezar así? : Desde pequeña, Quinn supo que era diferente, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mal, hasta que accidentalmente una pequeña morenita de ojos cafés descubrió su secreto – decía mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su mujer - e impulso a una tímida rubia a confesar lo que ella consideraba su mayor secreto.

Pues es excelente amor, como tú.

Tu eres lo mejor de mi vida

Y tú eres mi vida.

FIN

Nota Final: Muchísimas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, quizá tomare un poco de tiempo en publicar una nueva historia, pero quiero algunas sugerencias sobre el tópico de la historia y si prefieren una historia orgánicamente "normal" o prefieren algo como esto; estaré al pendiente de sus opiniones, nuevamente gracias por todo. Un abrazo a todos. Paola F.B.


End file.
